Utopia
by The Big Crazy Insano
Summary: Well, basically, a girl is being watched by a person from somewhere I cant tell you right now cuz it would give things away but it's cool. Anyway, she gets transported there with someone who will eventually improve her permanently bad mood greatly.Hehe.
1. The PMS Goddess

Disclaimer: The only thing I don't own hasn't even been mentioned yet in the story but for future reference it is gonna be Oliver wood. Mmmmmmmmm. Oops sorry. Little unintentional interlude. Anyway, he belongs to J.K. Rowling whch is unendingly sad. Oops, slipped again. I'll try my best not to any more but I make no promises.  
  
A/N: Ok, this story is the first kinda' serious story that I've ever really tried to write so bare with me. I don't even really know where this story is going yet. I'm gonna try to figure it out though. But I do know what is gonna happen next so you prolly won't have to wait long for the next chapter or 2.  
  
Chapter 1: The PMS Goddess  
  
***************  
  
So maybe you could say she's the PMS goddess. Some of my friends did. Before all of this anyway. Kara's favorite pastime seemed to be bitching and moaning at her friends. That's why they called her what they did. (Behind her back of course for fear of wrath) But nowadays, Kara is singing a different tune and its all because of me. But, that's for later. Kara started off her day like normal. She got up, got dressed, went downstairs, and proceeded to gripe at her brother about you know, any old thing she could get her hands on. The major part of it this morning was yelling at him because he ate the last bagel after having two the day before after school. This particular fight lasted for about 30 seconds before Kara's mom made an appearance. Kara's mom being the only one who could ever silence her bitchiness walked in and with one glare shut Kara up. But this didn't last long, as the second Kara's mom was out the door, Kara began her customary post-mom whisper yells. When the fighting finally simmered down a bit it was already time to leave for school. This just made Kara's mood all the worse, (which it did every morning) and she stomped out the door behind her brother with much yelling to show it. Needless to say, the two-block walk to school was not without yells and they were only silenced when Kara saw her friend, Laura, walking alone just down the street. Kara quickly forgot about her brother and ran to catch up with Laura, yelling after her the whole way. Now you would think with all of the yelling that Kara's voice would be near gone by now. But oh no, Kara has had too much practice in the yelling business to le a little thing like yelling for 30 minutes straight stop her. Kara soon caught up to her and began to rant.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Now of course, I heard Kara yelling at her brother before she even saw me and started yelling to me. I just chose to ignore her and to brace myself for the vent that I knew was inevitable. You know what I mean? Once she caught up to me, I just let out a sigh as she started exclaiming about how "stupid" her brother was, and how she really wants to "kill" him. Everybody knows that she really loves him and even possibly couldn't live without him but you know she won't admit it. We only had a little further to walk any way so I just grinned and bared it. Once we got to school, she picked another friend to throw her tantrum for. Namely, Erika.  
  
++++))))++++((((++++ So if I had known what was gonna' happen to Kara, I wouldn't have blown up at her like that. She just pissed me off you know? I personally, was also in a bad mood that day. Of course she always is so that's no biggie. It's just that when she's talking about it, you know what puts her in the mood she's in, nobody else is allowed to speak. Also, when she is in a bad mood, (Which like I've said before is always. Stupid bitch.) no one else is allowed to be in a bad mood. It's like she thinks she owns the bad mood rights or something. Every time you ever try to talk to her all you ever get is yelling and other forms of bitching and I just couldn't take it you know? Ok, Erika slow down, you're getting off subject. Ok, I'm fine now. Oh by the way, if you haven't noticed, I talk to myself a lot. My friends all think that I'm a spaz but whatever. Well, that day I decided, under the influence of my bad mood, that I couldn't take it anymore. I just blew up in her face. I was like," Kara, dude, I'm done ok? You are just too much for me right now. I can no longer stand your constantly bitchy moods and your yelling. I personally don't care how your brother ruined you r breakfast and that you're gonna starve. I just don't care at all. I just need you to get away from me right now before I do something that I'm gonna regret!!" Of course after she ran away crying I decided that I already regretted what I had just done. I didn't mean to I swear.  
  
*************** This is about the time that I decided to intervene.. 


	2. Hmmmm

Disclaimer: I have given up on not drooling over Oliver Wood and would just like to let you know that unfortunately I do not own him even though I wish I did. It is very sad. I fear that soon people will have to start sending letters of "get well soon" to J.K. for undisclosed reason. Anyway.. Ok. I'm not with the owning and that should just be good enough for me. I don't really know anything about Oliver Wood's family so bare with me and the making it up.  
  
A/N: Ok so I think that that was pretty crappy, you know the first chapter, but I don't know what you think. I need more practice but that's what this is for right? Anyway, on with the story. I think Oliver will be in this one. Yeah. That sounds good.  
  
*************** He was just sitting there. I swear to God. He was just sitting there and he disappeared. You think I know why? Of course not!! You think he did something to make it happen? Of course not!! I'm his mother, and I know him and he would never do a thing like that. Do you think he's insane? Never in a million years would he do that!! Ok. Jan, calm down, you're scaring them. Would you guys like some cookies? Maybe some milk? No? Oh of course you do. I'll just run and get some.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Well, needless to say she's going to be of no help whatsoever to this story. Shall we move on then? I had also been watching Wood. He had recently graduated from Hogwarts and was seeming pretty depressed. He had opted to go to college before joining a professional quidditch team. He wasn't having very good luck. In fact, he happened to hate all of his classes, he was getting bad grades in all of them, and his dad wouldn't get off his back about doing better. All of this piled together was putter our poor Oliver in a seemingly permanent bad mood.  
  
++++))))++++((((++++  
  
Yeah, I was Oliver's roommate. I was in the room when it happened too. I had gone to meet his mom. Apparently she's like really protective or something but anyway she wanted to meet me. Oliver had been talking to her about his grades and his classes and stuff. He actually seemed like he was getting more and more pissed off with each word out of his mouth. He was in the middle of talking about hi abysmal grades in his science class when he just disappeared. It was a good thing too because it looked like he was losing control of his temper and would at any moment explode at his mom. With every question she asked his face just got redder like he was holding back a yell or a scream or a punch even. It was weird. But anyway, yeah, he just disappeared. It was really weird..  
  
A/N: So these last two chapters have been really shorts and kinda' stupid but I assure you it will get better. I've been dong them like the people were getting interviewed about the disappearances. There was only one that wasn't that way and that was the interviewer. The interviewer also happens to be the one that sent Kara and Wood where they are but we'll get in to that later. The rest of the story will be through the "interviewer's" perspective in the past tense. Ok the next chapter'll be up soon and maybe already is. 


	3. Just so you know and aren't getting orri...

This story is being modified and replaced very soon. First chapter up prolly in a couple days. Bye!! 


End file.
